Tour de Force
by afanoftvd
Summary: Inspired by 3x01 The Birthday. After Andie's death Damon is called upon to give an unexpected performance. One Shot. Damon/Alaric/Elena/Andie friendship. One shot.


Inspired by 3x01 The Birthday

After Andie's death Damon is called upon to give an unexpected performance.

**Tour de Force**

Damon stared at himself somberly in the mirror as he slipped on his best suit jacket over a crisp white shirt.

"Are you up to this?" Alaric asked considerately walking into Damon's room. He too was dressed formally, his usual facial scruff shaved clean.

"Wouldn't do for the fake boyfriend to no-show." Damon said with a self deprecating smile as he knotted his tie. "People would talk."

"Okay," Alaric said skeptically, his eyes revealing that there was more to Damon's answer than just the spoken words. They exited the room together and found Elena in the front hall. She too was dressed in conservative black. They stepped out into a clear and beautiful fall day and walked to Alaric's car in silence. Damon claimed the back seat, forcing Elena to join Alaric in the front. They drove off still in silence the golden sunlight streaming through the windows belying the sadness in the vehicle.

"Vampires and churches" Damon said cautiously. "Not sure it's a wise mix given the history in this town."

"Walls aren't going to come tumbling down around you." Alaric chuckled.

Damon closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"They asked me to speak." He said, his voice subdued.

They pulled over in the street in front of the chapel. Damon was the last to leave the vehicle giving Alaric and Elena sufficient time to meet him on the passenger side. When he finally stepped out they spontaneously moved to either side of him offering their elbows. He accepted them without protest and still in silence they walked as a threesome through the chapel doors.

Damon balked in the foyer his eyes taking in the massive crowd that filled every pew of the expansive chapel.

"We could slip into the back row." Elena suggested sensing Damon's trepidation, but before they could move forward they were approached by an older couple, their handsome features marred with grief.

"Damon, we are so glad you could join us." The woman said warmly.

"I appreciate your kindness Mr. and Mrs. Star. Thank you for having me." Damon said, meeting their gaze, his voice sincere, proving that he could expertly navigate the social graces. Finally releasing his grip on Elena and Alaric he warmly shook Andie's parents' hands.

"I would like to introduce you to my good friends, Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman." Damon said

"We are so very sorry." Elena said tearfully as she and Alaric traded handshakes with Andie's parents.

"We are about to begin." Mr. Star said. "Damon, we would appreciate it if you could join the family for the service. We saved a place for you."

Damon stared at Andie's parents, obviously taken aback at the unexpected invitation. "Thank you, but I don't belong..." He began with uncharacteristic humility.

"Nonsense." Mrs Star interjected, revealing the same innate conviction that her daughter often displayed. "You were the person that was closest to her these last few weeks. You should be with us. Your friends are certainly welcome to join us."

They quickly found themselves joining the family group waiting at the entrance to the chapel proper. As the music began Damon slipped on a pair of dark glasses and joined the procession. He sat between Elena and Alaric, the glasses firmly in place and his gaze straight forward. His only movement was to place a hand over Elena's as she rested hers on his knee. At the minister's invitation Damon made his way to the podium. He took off his glasses and with red rimmed eyes looked at Elena and Alaric drawing strength from them and began to speak his gaze fixed on Andie's parents.

"I think about that night often. If I could have been there sooner or done something differently perhaps she would be with us today. She helped me keep my life together, but I couldn't save hers. Her life for mine. Was it a fair trade? I doubt it." Damon paused for a moment struggling to keep his composure but finally gave up.

"I am so sorry." He said tearfully his headed bowed. He finally pulled himself together and looked up again.

"I know there has been some speculation about how she died, but I can set one thing straight. Andie loved life and would never voluntarily give it up. "

"We met just a few weeks ago. She came into my life as a beautiful distraction during a difficult time." Damon smiled mischievously.

"I probably shouldn't say this in front of her parents. But those legs..." He said his eyes growing big with appreciation, drawing a laugh from the crowd. "And that smile. She was immensely distracting." He grinned again then sobered.

"But she was so much more. She was smart, incisive, ambitious. We had a rocky start but she had her own plan for me. A bottle of champagne became a lesson in self sufficiency and a seminar about consideration for others was couched in a decision about a warm or cold breakfast. " At that comment Elena and Alaric stared at each other with a questioning look.

"Even when I was at my most unlovable she insisted that I deserved someone to care about me. She did too. She deserves every bit of the admiration, and love that everyone here has for her. She truly lived up to her name, she was a star in her profession, and in her life and she brought some much needed light into mine. "

"Mr. and Mrs. Star, thank you for raising a wonderful daughter and sharing her with me." Damon said with a sincere smile, addressing Andie's parents directly, his eyes dry and clear. Then to heartfelt applause he put his glasses back on and returned to his place in the pew.

Later in the reception line, shaking innumerable hands Damon apologized again to Andie's mother.

"I could have been a much better friend to her." Damon admitted.

"Andie and I talked almost every day." Mrs. Star replied. "She was well aware of your rough edges."

"She had no problem pointing them out." Damon chuckled guiltily.

"She said you were a quick study and that you were coming along very nicely." Mrs. Star reassured him. "And I have to agree with her."

"You really comforted Andie's family." Elena said much later as they were driving home.

"What was that about breakfast?" Alaric asked turning to look at Damon who was firmly ensconced in the front seat having shed every trace of his earlier distress. With his tie loosened and the sunglasses hanging awkwardly in his breast pocket he appeared to be reveling in some secret accomplishment.

"Cold or warm there's really only one thing I like for breakfast." Damon said glibly. "Besides, best performances come from a place of honesty."

"Tour de force, Damon." Alaric congratulated him with a knowing smile.


End file.
